Drawing Sam
by XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: Danny is great at sketching simple things, but Sam can draw anime. So when Danny wants to learn to draw people, who does he turn to? DannyXSam 3 simple drabble or oneshot... no its a oneshot, 996 words


"Hey! Okay so all my stories from here out will start with commentary. It usually is a random subject between me Emmie, And Squishy. Sometimes other people randomly join us." "Hey guys, I'm Emmie. My parents are Jack And Sally from the nightmare before Christmas." "And I'm Squishy. I'm that cool Gay Teddy Bear! No joke." (dog grunt) "thats Cho, he's a werewolf and prefers to stay in wolf form, but he says hi. Also he's my bf." "You say it so weird!" "Do not Erin!" "Yea, you do!" "ANYWAYS! I'm Mark, Emmie's husband." "I'm Rosemary, Emmie and Mark's daughter." "And I'm Sage, Rose's bf." "So that was a simple introduction, read more on my page. I will have Emmie and Mark's story posted as soon as I edit it, but for those who don't care about edit, look up my fanfiction profile named Conan 4 ever and click the story "Nightmare Before Valentines Day" it's not very good, but I was young when I wrote and posted it. So please don't flame it!" "Yea it sucked!" "Squishy! Erin has problems with being told stuff like-" "No Emmie, i'm fine!" "You sure?" "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes *sob*" "Fine my ass!" "Squishy!" "WHAAAT?" "Enj-j-j-j-joy the-e-e-e st-t-t-tory!" "HOW DARE YOU MAKE Erin CRY!" "NO! Rose, no, don't no, not there, anywhere but- AH!"

Drawing Sam

By: Erinsthename

Danny ran to his room and grabbed his backpack along with the sketchbook his parents had gotten him. More like Jazz had gotten him, she said it would 'enhance' his spirit. She suggested that he draw ghosts or maybe even some of his friends, so he would.

"Danny!" Sam said followed closely by Tucker who both ran at him when he steeped out the door.

"Hey guys!" he said putting the arm holding the book in the air, completely forgetting it. They came up to him.

"What's with the Sketchpad, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Jazz, she want me to draw random stuff, I don't see why, but hey, she's Jazz." He said.

"Who knows, you might be an awesome artist!" Tucker said.

"Yea, in my dreams." he said.

"You're a good sketch artist though, It's not like it's impossible to notice the doodles on your notebooks." Sam said as they walked to school.

"No, you're better." Danny said, referring to the awesome Anime characters she constantly draws.

"What should I draw first?" he asked the two.

"I'll tell you what Danny, I'll show you my techniques if you make a picture for me. Deal?" Sam asked.

"Gladly, deal."

After school Sam and Danny both went to Sam's house and went down to the basement, and even though her parents were there, the basement was just quiet. They both got out Sketchbooks and Sam put a huge case of art supplies in front of him and they started drawing. Sam was showing him the difference between shoulders and faces on guys and girls and he was sketching something out.

"What are you drawing?" she asked trying to look.

"Eh! It's your picture, so you cant look." he said quickly hugging it to his chest.

"You're so weird sometimes." she said laughing slightly.

"Thanks. So how should a girls shoulders be drawn?" he asked.

"Relaxed. More of a downward slope." she said smiling at his concentration.

"Okay." they worked a few more minutes until Danny looked up. "Sam, how do I draw hair?" he asked.

"Quick strokes, mostly down, don't forget the part in the hair." she said as he sketched with his tongue sticking out.

"Why do you stick your tongue out while you draw?" she asked looking sideways at him.

"Concentration." and he continued to draw.

After a few minutes Danny heard a pen scribble on paper and Sam threw down her notebook, shut.

"Done already?" he asked.

"Yea, are you?" she asked.

"No, can I see yours? I want to get a look." he asked picking up the notebook.

"Ahh! No, finish yours, then you can see mine!" she said taking it from him.

"And if I never finish?" he asked.

"Then you never see." she said sticking her tongue out playfully.

"You're so mean." he said leaning back and continuing to draw.

It was a few agonizing hours later that Danny stood up and Sam looked up from her iPhone screen (in the middle of a horrifyingly confusing angry birds level) and he popped his fingers. "I'm done, are you happy now?" he asked.

"Quite. Now let me see." she said.

"It's... It's kinda embarrassing... It's really bad..." he said slowly.

"I'm sure it's nothing work could-" she looked at the paper. On the paper was her face and shoulders, perfectly drawn in Anime form. Every line, every detail, every blemish in the right spot. Next to it was the words 'From Danny, You'll Always Be My Art Model' in squiggly writing, almost more beautiful than the picture. She looked at him. "It's... Amazing..." his face brightened. "Cheesy, but amazing." She looked him in the eyes and he looked away blushing. She got up and walked over to him pulling his face to hers for a gentle kiss on the lips. He returned it just as happily.

"Here, you deserve this." she reached for her sketchbook and opened it up. Inside was a picture of Danny Phantom flying in the starry night sky with a girl, dressed in an identical jumpsuit  
>(reverse colors) and black hair flying next to him. On the bottom it was written in silver Sharpie 'Always And Forever' he looked at her.<p>

"Nope, you deserve the cheesy award." she laughed and pulled him close for another kiss.

~FIN~


End file.
